This invention relates to indoor localization of a multi-antenna receiver.
Recent years have seen the advent of new radio frequency (RF) localization systems that demonstrate tens of centimeters of accuracy. However, many such systems require either deployment of new infrastructure, or extensive fingerprinting of the environment through training or crowd sourcing, impeding their wide-scale adoption.
There is a need for accurate indoor localization that can use existing infrastructure without extensive characterization of indoor environments.